


Trio

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux finds something a little seasonal to tell Kylo the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Hux helps so much with ideas - I'd be lost without you, thank you!
> 
> Of course, if you don't like this sort of thing you're not obligated to read.

Hux wasn't sure what he was doing in the craft store. The idea that had come to him when he'd seen the display was rather ludicrous, but there were hours left until Kylo came home, and Hux thought this would be a good way to reveal his news and keep himself busy - he hated having to wait so late for Kylo to finish work. He wanted something a little special and different - Kylo liked that - and this seemed seasonal.

Buying the supplies, Hux went home. He very quickly questioned his impulse buy. He wasn't artistic. He could do a technical drawing no bother, but nothing else. Maybe he should just tell Kylo with words, or a card. They had to make cards for this, right?

Hux never found out. He'd spent the money, and he was damn well going to do the thing. When he got home and finished a light lunch he sat down to stare at the three blank sugar skulls and the packet of sharpies, wondering where to start. With himself, he supposed. It might help him get into the flow of things.

It was hard to pick something other than black. Hux tried to add other colors as he drew careful geometric shapes onto his sugar skull, but a lot of it was drawn in his default choice. He wondered what it said about himself, but when he sat back and looked at what he'd managed to do he was happy with it. As well as concentric lines and careful shapes, he'd used a series of dots to accentuate parts. It looked neat.

Kylo was next. For his skull Hux pulled up an image of a skull on his laptop and loosely copied some of the details - the teeth and the darkness of the eye socket - onto one side. He was more liberal with color when it came to Kylo, and tried a more floral, freeform approach. It was hard. He wasn't entirely satisfied with his clumsy attempt at expressive art, but he was optimistic that Kylo would be more forgiving.

The third, smaller sugar skull he left blank. After staring at it for a very, very long time, Hux decided he wanted them both to do it.

There was just enough time to start dinner before Kylo came home. After checking his work email account - even though it was after normal business hours - Hux pulled up a stool in the kitchen to wait. It felt like hours, but was only a matter of twenty minutes, before Kylo came through the door, looking tired and stressed. He instantly changed upon seeing Hux though, the lines melting away and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey," Hux greeted, giving him a kiss. "Long day."

"Don't even get me started. Did you enjoy your day off?"

Hux hummed, but didn't answer the question directly. "Come, I've got something to show you."

With Kylo there, it was getting harder and harder not to blurt it out. Hux had cycled between excitement and anxiety since finding out, but now he couldn't wait to tell Kylo and see his reaction.

Tugging his partner through to the living room where he'd left his artwork sitting neatly on the sideboard, Hux gestured at them.

"Did you make them?" Kylo asked, sounding surprised. "They're really awesome."

"I bought them blank and decorated them. This is your one, and that's mine."

"And that one?"

Kylo was pointing at the small blank one, and Hux bit his lip, slipping his hand into Kylo's.

"That's both of ours."

Kylo looked at the trio of skulls, seeming confused, and then at Hux.

"I don't get it?"

Hux held back a laugh of nervous excitement, pressing in closer to Kylo and speaking almost shyly.

"I'm pregnant."

Kylo's eyes widened in a way that would be comical at Hux's words, if Hux weren't so endeared by the reaction. As the words sunk in Kylo was still clearly surprised and didn't know what to say for the longest time.

"When did you find out?" he asked quietly.

"This morning. I went to the doctor. I'm about six weeks."

Kylo suddenly started beaming and flung his arms around Hux and hugged him tightly.

"Oh God I can't believe it! I can't believe it Hux, oh wow. Yes! Oh I love you so much, I can't..."

He broke off, sounding like he was sniffling into Hux's shoulder, but when he pulled away he was still grinning brightly.

"Who can we tell?"

"No one yet," Hux said. "Not for another little while at least."

"I have to keep it a secret?" Kylo groaned. He seemed so excited, and if Hux let him he was sure Kylo would stop everyone in the street to tell them and probably also yell it from the roof to be sure everyone knew. He was glad Kylo had taken it well, as he'd been worried that Kylo's first reaction would be uncertainty - it was something they'd mentioned in passing but hadn't been trying for seriously.

"Not for long, but I don't want anyone to know and then for something to go wrong."

"It won't go wrong though, will it?" Kylo asked with clear concern.

"No, it shouldn't. I have an appointment next week with the midwife. Would you like to come?"

"Of course." Kylo was pulling away and, after kissing Hux, looked back at the skulls. "Why did you leave it blank?"

"I thought we should both decorate it. Together."

Kylo grinned. "Yeah, okay. Do we have long before dinner? Smells amazing by the way."

Realising he could smell the food, Hux started towards the kitchen to make sure it didn't burn. "It'll be ready in five minutes. We can do it after?"

"Okay. I love the designs by the way. They're so pretty."

When Hux turned around from checking the food he saw that Kylo had brought the two decorated skulls with him.

"Have you left our baby alone?" he admonished. Kylo looked a little guilty.

"No?"

Shaking his head and flicking Kylo with the towel Hux waved his partner away. "Either bring the other one through or put them all back. We can sort it all out after food. We have some things to talk about."

"Yes, mom," Kylo teased, kissing Hux's cheek and fleeing before Hux could clip his ass with the towel. A minute later Kylo reappeared with all three of the sugar skulls cradled in his arms, and he set them carefully down on the dinner table with his one and Hux's flanking the little blank one. He crossed over to hug Hux from behind, kissing his neck.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," Hux nodded. "Are you?"

"Very." Hux could have guessed that but it was nice to hear anyway. Kylo kissed his cheek before continuing. "I'm proud of you."

That was something Hux wasn't used to, and he flushed bright red.

"Thank you," he managed, pretending it was the heat of cooking that got to him. He pushed firmly backwards to get Kylo off of him. "This is hot, watch out."

He dished the food up and Kylo helped set it on the table. As they ate Hux doubted he'd forget this for a long time. The three skulls sat decorating their table and they both kept looking at them and then glancing at each other and smiling. There was a lot about to change, and Hux was very much looking forward to it.


End file.
